Forum:Bully 2 Ideas (everything)
Johnny Malvado Too many people focus on story in their Bully 2 ideas, and for the most part they're not very good. I would suggest to R* that the story should be decided by the player based on the choices he makes. The people he meets and his relationship with them will be based on what the player does, so it could change each time you play the game. Here are some other things that would vastly improve the gameplay: Cliques *'Jocks - Football playing muscle heads: 'High popularity *'Nerds - Smart but socially inept: 'Low popularity *'Preps - Rich kids who love to think they're better than you: 'High Popularity *'Goths (emo) - Depressive and Nihilistic, Goths like to keep to themselves: 'Low popularity *'Thugs (hip-hop) - Over-confident and trendy: 'High Popularity *'Rockers (Bikers/Punks) - Rebels who are as tough as they are rude: 'Low popularity *'Stoners - Almost never seen in class, the stoners spend all their time in quiet areas smoking dope or at parties: 'Neutral popularity Instead of a Bully clique, bullies will come from any of the three Aggressive cliques (Jocks, Thugs and Rockers). Preps can also be bullies, but will just insult people and run away from violence. 1. The protagonist should be customized by the player...So instead of Jimmy, you can be yourself of any variation there-of. 2. The game will span grade 9 to grade 12. As a freshman you'll take a lot of abuse, but as you advance and become a senior the new students will respect/fear you (depending on your choices). 3. The player (as well as all the students) will have to walk (or skateboard, bike, rollerblade or drive*)' to and from school'. If you make enemies, they may try to beat you up on the way home...but on the other hand, it's a good opprotunity to do some bullying yourself without the Perfects around. 4. R* should make a small community in which all the students live, so you can explore your neighbourhood and perhaps'' egg some of your rivals houses'', or steal their bikes. A forest with a tree fort that the player can try to own and defend would be cool too. 5. Once the player is in grade 10, he/she should be able to apply for a drivers licence. The cost of the licence, and the car, will make car driving something you earn much later in the game (however, carjacking and joy-riding would be fun but risky options) 6. The players clothing should effect his reputation among the different Cliques. (Dirty leather and bandanas would impress the Rockers, but disgust the Preps. Baggy pants and a sideways hat would impress the Thugs but offend the Goths ect...) 7. The player needs more control over whom he helps and does not and what clique you belong to, therefore he can earn respect from whichever clique(s) he chooses (instead of being lead a certain way by the programmers). This way the missions that lead you to the end of the game will be different depending on who you are friends with. 8. A "Friend" system to keep track of who likes you and where they live. Depending on who you are friends with, they may give you missions based on their "clique". 9. Each student will have a "like" rating for the player. So if you help a certain student, his "Like" rating will go up and he will treat the player better. A Clique's respect level for the player over-rides a students "like" of the player. 10. With a whole neighbourhood to explore, there should be more side activities ie: House parties, bush parties, tag, capture the flag, skatepark ect... 11. Players should be able to choose what you want to d'''o. You can be the schools toughest bada$$, the valedictorian, the school team quarterback, whatever you choose (instead of the game telling you what to do and who you are). There are obvious reasons to be a bully, but there should be more incentive to be a good student as well (in case you want to play that way). 12. Each of the cliques should have a more '''dynamic relationships with one another ie: Goths get along with Nerds, Rockers and Stoners but are picked on by Jocks, Preps and Thugs. Aggressive groups like the Jocks, Thugs ''and ''Rockers will pick on other groups with Violence, however the Preps should limit their bullying to insults (and run from violence). The Stoners will get along with most groups, however remain in quiet and secretive areas of the school and neighbourhood smoking drugs. 13. Instead of just kissing girls for gifts (those prostitutes!) you can choose to date a girl...or more, however if you're caught dating another girl the first one will become enemies with you (you player, you!). Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, so be prepared if she spreads rumors or puts a stink bomb in your locker. 14. Last, but certainly not least, there should be a co-op Multiplayer in which a second player can jump in or out of the single player game at any time. Hope you liked my ideas, and I really hope Rockstar includes some of them in Bully 2 :) - Johnny Malvado, Hitchcock Games LilMissHopkins OK, I came up with this idea ages ago so I decided to put it on this forum. OK, it's a year later and Jimmy has left Bullworth. But, Jimmy's older brother Alex is an even worse trouble maker. Jimmy's mom, seeing how much Bullworth straightened Jimmy out, decides to send Alex there. Since it's a year later, some of the kids have left, there's some new kids and some cliques have been changed. So here's the list of em.' Wimpiest to toughest. Nerds, Hotties, Preps, Greasers and the Football team. There is also townies outside of school. Each clique has one girl (apart from the hotties, which have 3). The antagonist is again going to be Gary. Except, he is no longer crazy after spending a year in Happy Volts Asylum, his plans are better and more mature. Also no-one knows Alex is Jimmy's brother because Alex doesn't want them to. Alex lies and tells the Principal his surname is Jefferson. Gary doesn't come in until everyone finds out Alex is Jimmy's brother when Alex admits to Zoe that he's Jimmy brother when she tries to kiss him. He turns the whole school against Alex and then Alex meets someone who can help... Zoe's one-year younger sister Rita. (She joined Bullworth a few moths ago.) Rita is just as tough and tomboy-ish as Zoe is, and she helps him throughout the game to win the cliques trust back. (Like Petey to Jimmy, except you can see Rita in free-roam and she is more prominent.) Rita and Alex never fall in love in the game until the very end when Alex admits he loves her. They kiss and and thats the game over. (By then you've already won back the trust of all the cliques. (Believe me, more happens than what's here :L) Changes: 1. People start conversing with him of their own free will and there are more conversational options. 2. Girls flirt with him aswell. If boys try to, Alex can reject or accept. 3. Hattrick is the janitor. 4. You can customize your own clothes and hair styles (w/ or without bangs, etc.) 5. More townsfolk and you can get a job and drive cars aswell as ride bikes, go-karts and moped. 6. There is no curfew outside of school grounds. 7. The town is bigger. With a subway to transport you to places. 8. Alex dates every single girl in the game (except Zoe) because he knows that Jimmy is still in love with her even though they broke up. 9. With Rita in free-roam. You don't get the opportunity to flirt with her. 10. You can swap arounds characters in the ever-lasting final chapter. Well, that's my idea. Hope you like it <3 LilMissHopkins 18:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) BoxerBob123 I think that Bully 2 should be based on a new kid named Brock Bulata who is just starting his freshman year at Bullworth and Gary Smith comes back from the Asylum to Bullworth and he becomes Brock's friend (for real this time). After Gary shows you around the school like he does to Jimmy in the first Bully, you go to the Boy's Dorm and see a fight between Dan Wilson and Vance Medici. Vance is beating up Dan pretty good until Bo breaks through the crowd watching the fight and tackles Vance into the stairs. You watch the whole fight until Vance is on the ground knocked out. The crowd disperses and Bo comes up to you and pushes you on the ground because you and Gary are still standing there. Gary pushes Bo next to you and Dan jump tackles Gary and starts beating him up. Bo joins in and you jump up and kick Dan off of Gary and he hits Bo and knocks him down. You then have a real fight going on between you and Gary vs. Bo and Dan. You must beat them up with the help of Gary and if Gary gets knocked out, you have to take them by yourself. After the fight, Seth and Edward come and take you and Gary to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. He gives you and Gary a warning and you both go off to your first class of the game, Chemistry. You are in Chemistry and Dr. Watts brings in a tall, buff new student. His name is Chaz Ingles and he becomes the antogonist later in the game. He takes you down to the Hole and puts you in the audeince. He is well aware that you hate fighting but you dont know what happens in the hole. Russell comes into the Hole and Chaz yells into the microphone asking if there are an challengers. Gary is sitting next to you and he asks if you can have a team of two. Russell calls in Ethan and Chaz tells him that now it is fair. Gary grabs you and pulls you down there. Chaz screams Go and Russell comes charging at Gary and slams him against the wall. You sit there wondering what the heck is going on and Ethan comes at you and tries to punch you but you duck in time. You start to fight Ethan and you have to beat him or you fail the mission. A cutscene shows and it shows Russell giving Gary a powerbomb to knock him out. You have to fight Russell and beat him or once again you fail the mission. When you beat him, Chaz runs off. Russell tells Brock that he is sorry he fought him and Brock tells Russell to carry Gary to the infirmary or he's gonna get it again. Russell and his clique are good friends with Brock now. I will add more when I think of it. Your schedule of the game is this: Monday: 9:00 A.M. to 11:00 A.M.- Chemistry and 1:00 P.M. to 3:00 P.M.- Woodshop Tuesday: ____________________- Music and ______________________- Geography Wednesday: _________________- English and _______________________- Gym Thursday: ___________________- Art and _________________________- Biology Friday: _____________________- Life Skills and_____________________- Shop The new gym teacher is a man named Mr. Snowden and Mr. Neil teaches both Woodshop and Shop. I would like new weapons such as a tazer that you would have to steal from the cops or prefects, the tranquilizer darts that the orderlies have, tennis rackets, golf clubs, rope to whip or tie people up with, and fencing sabers. I would like the ability to try out for sports teams and the available sports are Football, Soccer, Basketball, Baseball, Tennis, Volleyball, Golf, Fencing, Darts, Dodgeball, Croquet, Cricket, Disc Golf, Trap Shooting, Weight Lifting, Track, and Archery. BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Hi ROCKSTAR! My name is Clayton Luce. I played some of your best franchise like GTA, Manhunt, Midnight Club and of course Bully. I played GTA, Manhunt and Bully so long, I figured out that Manhunt and Bully were in the same fictional universe as the GTA series. Other than my brothers, my dad and my friends (all who I told about it), I am the only person who knows about this in my home town. Anyway, I hope you take a good look at my ideas because they seem like very good ideas. Please, read ALL of it. PLOT: I want to play as Jimmy Hopkins again, only 16 years old and in 10th grade. The new antagonist should be a kid named Jerry Mendez. The setting should be Bullworth again. What happens is that Jimmy returns from summer break and Jerry Mendez (a new kid) comes to Bullworth. He causes the Nerds, Jocks and Preps to hate Jimmy and gets the Greasers and Bullies to question his ruling. Each chapter deals with Jimmy making the cliques respect him again. Chapter 1 is for the Nerds. Chapter 2 for Bullies. Chapter 3 for Preps. Chapter 4 for the Greasers and Chapter 5 for the Jocks. Also, Chapter 6 is when Jerry gets the Townies to turn on him again (but now it's Omar who runs the clique). The final mission, Jimmy finds Jerry in Burger Shot. Jerry reveals his plan to take over, so Jimmy defeats him and Bullworth is back to normal again. And no riot in the game at all. I know a riot was the best part of the orinigal and the remix games, but save the riot for the end for Bully 4, if you'll ever have a Bully 4. Add a riot cheat if you want, just no missions involving a riot. GAME IMPROVEMENTS: This is a list of things you can add to Bully 2. Also since Bully is in the fictional universe as the GTA and Manhunt series, so give the players that feeling. Read the following below. *Add three new weapons; a paintball gun, airsoft gun and a tazer. It can be either a tazer stick or a tazer gun. I say tazer gun. *New classes; Driver's Ed, Wood Shop and Home Economics. In Driver's Ed (located at the Auto Shop like Shop class), you can learn how to drive cars. When you complete Driver's Ed 5, you get a choice which car you want in the Auto Shop, Regina or Stallion. You also get to take parked cars only during gameplay, so it ain't mostly GTA all over again. Wood Shop is located on the third floor of the main building (talk about it later). When you complete a lesson, you get a wooden weapon in your dormroom. Lesson 1 yardstick, lesson 2 wooden sword, lesson 3 wooden plank, lesson 4 criket bat and lesson 5 baseball bat. You can do whatever you want for Home Economics. Take out these three classes; Geography, Photography and Music. *Photography class is run on the third floor by another teacher, not by Ms. Phillips anymore. *You still own your safehouses in the different districts that you earned on the first games. *Instead of just the town, let us explore the whole county, call it "Bullworth County". If you do that and you plan to make a new setting, make "Bullworth County" the biggest county in the series. The exit out of town should be up the two-lane street that meets at the three-way intersection next to the Burger Joint. There should be lots of homes and farms, a big hospital, a big police station/jail/prison with a helipad and a helicopter (that isn't used at all in the game), an international airport and a few safehouses in the countyside. The countyside should count as a whole district. *Make the ocean inlet look like an ocean inlet, not a lake like the first games. *When you swim, you can dive underwater like GTA: San Andreas. Also when underwater, you get to see acratic animals like fish and dolphins. *Fix these errors you made for the buildings. Add a third floor to the main building, take the windows off the corners of the building outside where the bathrooms are and make the back window lead into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. Put the garages doors on the right side of the auto shop and add some extra windows inside. Add some more windows inside the library. *Add a second floor to the boys' dorm and a attic. Add a clothes washing room and a bathroom to the second floor with showers. *Let players stay up as long as they want like GTA, but they have an oppertunity to go to sleep if they want. Usual waking time is 8am. *Add the week calendar from GTA: San Andreas. Goes from Sunday to Saturday. No school on Saturday and Sunday. *Add a soundtrack with rock, rap, hip-hop and composed music. "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sisters should be on every sequel and prequel for the first games including this one. *Let Jimmy get a cell phone. The cell phones acts like the cell phone in GTA 4. You know, you can call someone or they can call you. You can also download music and wallpaper on the cell phone. You can also call your girlfriend and go on a date with her. *Add the abillity to go on the internet. Add some of the websities from GTA 4, like the Weazel News website. Add a laptop in Jimmy's dormroom. *Add the abillity to watch TV. Add some of the shows from GTA 4, like "I'm Rich" and "Republican Space Rangers" or make up some new shows, but please add "I'm Rich". *Don't make the game cartoon-like like the first games. *Replace the burger joint in Old Bullworth Vale for a Burger Shot and add a Well-Stacked Pizza in New Coventry to take the place as a pizza parlor from the first games. Also add a Cluckin' Bell in Bullworth Town. *Put the veichles from both series on the streets like the Stallion and the Blista Compact. *Let the characters say the names of the cities from both series like Vice City and Carcer City. *Let Jimmy revile that his hometown was Cottonmouth. *Add a school newspaper to the school, call it "Academy Voice". *Let the players play this game on Xbox Live or Playstation Network. *You have the oppertunity to ride in the taxis if you want, but if you don't want to spend money on a ride, you can still ride the school bus. *Improve multiplayer mode. Add different game modes and have the ability to roam Bullworth during multiplayer. *I'm tired of just swimming in the water. Add a sodiac that Jimmy can drive. JUST one sodiac. It should be placed at the Beach Clubhouse's dock. Also add a few police boats (that Jimmy can't drive at all) that are used to patrol the ocean inlet. *Add Spruck (from GTA and Manhunt) into the game, but keep Beam Cola though. *You have the oppertunity to visit the junkyard anytime you want instead of just once like in the first games. *Add alot more characters, but also take a few out and give a good reason for them not being in the game. Add alot more students, 6 replacement prefects, few new teachers, more cops and orderlies and more predestrians. GAME SYSTEMS: This is a list of game systems that Bully 2 should be on. PS3, PSP, XBOX 360, Wii, PC EXTRA INFO: Please read these! *Please don't make a remix for Bully 2. I don't think people want a Bully 2: Scholarship Edition or something like that. *Please try to bring the orinigal Bully or Scholarship Edition or both to PSP. *Develop the game using the RAGE engine. *Tell everyone what year the next game takes place in as well as the first games. DBF's idea I say have Jimmy's parents decide to stay on their honeymoon for another year, meanwhile Bullworth Academy has a huge influx of new students, and opens another school across town. Jimmy gets asked to go to the other school, and Pete being the head of the original Bullworth can choose 10 students from the old game to come to the new school. They won't have any role in the game but will act as non-cliques with 100% respect for Jimmy always, and retain their personalities. The new cliques are * Bullies (Self explanatory, they have the same traits as the old bullies but different characters) * Chess Club (Like the nerds, only they center more around Chess and our even more nerdy) * Goths (Only come out at night, all of their missions take place at night time, and they walk the school grounds only at night) * Punks (Sort of like the greasers, only modern time. Townies, but younger and still students) * Skaters (They ride their skateboards around school, hang out the skate park and take control of the school just as much as the jocks did) Jimmy deals with the Bullies first, befriending the Chess Club at the same time. Then the Chess Club turns on him and Jimmy doesn't know why. He earns their respect back, but then has to deal with the Goths. Then he has to deal with the Punks in the next chapter, and finally the Skaters. After that Dr Crabblesnitch has been convinced by somebody to relieve Jimmy of school head due to the amount of fights he gets in. Gary is the mastermind, and he is far improved fighter. Jimmy loses respect of all factions and has to earn it back. I'd also make a certain respect meter for every character. Like if you give Algie a wedgie every single time you see him, he'll be hostile to you unless you can find a way to make it up to him. Scrufey's ideas I think it should be set in a midwestern town that is larger than Bullworth but more secluded. It should be a religiously oppressive community with a boarding school like Bullworth. Things like dancing would be banned, the school would over pressure students to play sports, and the dress codes would be rediculous. The school would refuse to acknowledge the school's serious drug and bullying problems. Then a kid would move there and would try to stop the cycle of drug usage and bullying and the towns opressiveness. JennyVincent's Ideas Ok, so where the rail road tracks are, if you go down them, there will be a train station. Some townies, and townfolk can be seen at the train station, too. But they never seem to board a train. It costs $1.00 to board the train, and if Jimmy's broke, he can do a work shift to earn money to buy tickets. When Jimmy does board a train, he gets to a secound school. He can change schools whenever he likes after the last chapter (Aka, Endless Summer) as long as he visits the principal's office before doing so. The story line includes Jimmy getting transferred from Bullworth to the other school, in the middle of the game. There are different cliques, dorms, teachers, classes, and prefects at the 2nd school, and Bullworth stays the same. All clique leaders are avaliable during free roam, and after Jimmy beats the game and goes into Endless Summer, the player can create their own character (girl/boy, appearance, personality, etc.), and Jimmy will become avaliable in free roam. Also, at the other school, Gary is attending, causing more trouble then ever before. He is expelled for good, and he has to find a different school, as all boarding schools in that area refuse to accept him. Jenny Vincent 01:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Silverfaust89 So if I had a say in the game, I would make it in the following way. *New characters with new cliques (e.g: Goths and Emos). *New locations *Improved gameplay *New classes (Home ect, and History for example) Can't think of a plot. Silverfaust89 (talk) 20:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC)